


Stay Here

by fondofit



Series: Cor Week 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Day 6: Ship Day!Clarus and Cor spend an evening together.





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this comes as being super late! I am still determined to fill all the prompts, but like has been really kicking my motivation to write. I'll do my best to finish these asap! Please enjoy a little more CleCor smut. ;D

Clarus gasps as his body is lost in a haze of heat and pleasure. He looks down with a flushed face, watching as Cor continues on with his work. With a warm, wet lick, Cor starts taking the head of Clarus’s cock between his lips. His tongue lightly runs against the tip of the head, rolling over the sensitive skin with the flat of it. He lets it pop out of his mouth before moving back in to take Clarus further into his mouth. It’s not often that Cor decides to drop to his knees in the middle of one of their few nights together. As soon as the door was closed and the boots were off, the younger man fell to a kneel and went to town with taking off Clarus’s well-worn jeans.

Clarus wouldn’t have it any other way.

Cor trails his fingertips from the soft skin of Clarus's balls to run them gently over his taint. The movement makes Clarus’s knees go weak so much he falls back against the wall, using it to keep his body in a standing position. With a chuckle, those fingers travel now to lightly start circling and prodding his hole. Clarus lets out a gasp as the finger lightly probes him.

It’s been so long since he’s felt the warm burn of penetration. On impulse, he finds himself wanting to push back against the hand holding him steady in order to take thrust in faster and deeper. But it would be too much too fast and Cor would never allow that, not when he’s set such a languid pace.

With his one hand at work, Cor now takes more of Clarus’s cock within his mouth. He slowly slides down the heated skin, then back, allowing his lips to be loose just enough that he could take in the short thrusts Clarus tries to hold back. Cor attempts to hold those hips still in order to keep himself from gagging. 

It doesn’t take long before Clarus comes with a groan and a gasp, his hand carding through Cor’s hair gently as if rewarding him for swallowing everything down to the last drop. When the younger man leans back, his cheeks pink with exertion, Clarus is overcome with this feeling of adoration. He wants to keep Cor safe, close and especially wants him to feel that he’s not alone. 

He motions for Cor to stand and gathers him in his arms when he does. The younger man’s breathing has evened out and that’s when Clarus pulls him in for a deep kiss. He wants to steal his breath away again and when fingers grip into his biceps, he knows he’s accomplished that much. 

When they break apart, Clarus rests his forehead against Cor’s breathing heavily and just taking in each other’s presence. It’s another comfort he likes to take advantage of when they have the time to get together like this. 

As of right now they are both way too warm, so Clarus lets go and leads Cor loosely by his wrist, stripping off the rest of their clothing as they make their way to the bed. Here they wrap themselves in white linen sheets and curl up against another.

Clarus knows Cor is still aroused; if the Marshall’s sharp, breathy grunts were anything to go by. So Clarus runs his hand across Cor’s muscular back, over his waist to slowly come to grip his warm, heavy cock. Warm lips brush the crook of Clarus’s neck as he whispers into Cor’s ear.

“ _Come for me, just let go…_ ”

The whine Cor makes as he’s getting close is heavenly and the bite he leaves behind makes Clarus happy he had a high collared shirt he’s forced to wear daily. With a few more strokes and the sharp feeling of nails digging into his back, Cor comes into Clarus’s palm. 

Clarus carefully brings his hand to his mouth intending to lick off the mess, but Cor leans in and begins to clean off his palm. It takes all of Clarus’s willpower to stop the man and drown him in a deep kiss. Come be damned, this was hot. 

He waits patiently, waiting until Cor’s eyes open before moving in to steal a kiss. He groans against Cor’s mouth wanting to show how much the other meant to him. Clarus pulls him closer his head resting right below the others collar bone. 

Cor nearly cradles him as he holds Clarus’s wide shoulders close. They’re content with the warmth that their closeness creates; legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. It’s right before dawn before either wakes up and they end up watching the sunrise because neither want to move an inch.


End file.
